


Where is that person...

by guren666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, Melancholic vibes poetry with happy ending, Poetry isn't really my strong suit, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Idk, here have a random love poem. :p





	Where is that person...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, here have a random love poem. :p

Gazing out the window during the day, wishing to be with him.

Worlds apart, wishing to be by his side.

 

Staying awake at night, wishing he was there.

Worlds apart, loneliness creeping around the corner of mind.

 

Stirring up from the bed, heart wept for acceptance.

But, how?

Worlds apart, there was no way.

 

Love is a thing of splendour. But also a curse, for heart yearns for him.

But how?

Worlds apart, he didn’t even know.

 

Heart beats on, but not for itself; it beats for him.

Never – ending cycle of beats, repeating, singing of affection.

Where is that person?

Worlds apart, he was unreachable.

 

Living on, days went by and soon, fall came.

Thinking of him, ever more.

Where is that person?

Worlds apart, too far away.

 

Something was off, longing got stronger.

But why?

Confused by own feelings, heart was bleeding.

Worlds apart, nothing could save it.

 

Winter came, and nothing has changed.

But why?

Clinging to threads of hope, its last resort.

Worlds apart, he seemed to notice at last.

 

 

Fearing for worst, heart trembled.

It wanted recognition.

Shifting to gaze at starry sky, thinking.

Worlds apart, maybe he’ll feel the same.

 

Weeping with joy, heart rejoiced.

It got recognition.

Looking at the rising sun, humming a song.

Worlds apart, he said yes.

 

Soaring in the sky, heart flew to him.

Embracing, they set off into the sunset.

Together.


End file.
